


The Light Yagami Case

by Wil



Category: Death Note
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange stream of consciousness thing in which L's conscience reflects on the aftermath of Light's death and seems to take on a new investigation... post mortem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Yagami Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minviendha (Lise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> For [](http://minviendha.livejournal.com/profile)[**minviendha**](http://minviendha.livejournal.com/) , who requested L/Light, fathomless. Based on the fan rumors of L appearing before Light before he passed on, needless to say, warning for character death, and I wish there'd been dialog, but I couldn't pull it off, alas.

  
The light patterns were peculiar in this section of the warehouse. There was darkness, but the way the glass window was broken allowed the sunset's yellows and oranges to pour in over the staircase.

Mixed with blood, it was a tragic portrait.

L extended his hand slowly to Light – looked at his dying body. Memories filled his mind, the foremost being that scream in the helicopter. As if his mind had been raped of his conscience, L had mused in the last hours of his life.

I know you. That was what his eyes said, but with the dark bags and his perpetual lack of expression, the message was certainly getting lost.

L' hand twitched, he reached toward Light's dying body slowly, though he wasn't sure himself what he was doing.

I know you. For a split second, the dying man's eyes were filled with recognition, and L's spirit smiled just a little. He didn't say anything – that was not allowed, he'd been told. But smiling, that was possible, and part of him hoped that Light would have his chance.

L had thought of it all. In all these years of being where he was, he'd had his chance to look back into the human world.

Body counts. Gruesome deaths. When Kiyomi Takada hadn't shown up where he was, or rather, when he hadn't found her conscience, L Lawliet's spirit had been concerned. There were others he could sense – Soichiro Yagami and Naomi Misora most of all – but neither had ever used a Death Note. Somehow, though, he thought that Light and Kiyomi's fates would be vastly different. Hadn't Light always stood out, one way or another?

It was curiosity that brought him here. To this warehouse, where his nemesis, but also the only human being he'd ever thought of as his best friend, lay dying.

He was right. Light was Kira, and the world would know it.

And L Lawliet's conscience was disconcerted by this. As he saw Light's eyes lose their gleam permanently, he dissolved up before there was any possible interaction.

But all the same, this was... strange. Concerning. L couldn't help but feel that everything about their story had been played out, and that Light Yagami, with all his faults, his megalomania and his evil deeds, perhaps deserving of punishment, but nonetheless suffering, was the ultimate pawn in some ruthlessly playful hand.

Ultimately, who was responsible for all this pain? That was a puzzle sufficient for eternity. 


End file.
